Kuro Sekai
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Hanya satu yang Justine inginkan dari Ciel (iblis yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya), yaitu memiliki keluarga bahagia. Bisa kah Ciel membahagiakan gadis itu? Sementara Justine malah memendam sebagian besar keinginannya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 _Ibu, kenapa aku tidak punya saudara?_

 _Ibu, mengapa Ayah meninggalkan kita begitu cepat?_

 _Ibu, kau ada di mana?_

 **Kuroshitsuji** **YanaTobosco**

 **Kuro Sekai** **VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x OC (Justine)**

 **Genre: Romance, demons.**

 **Rate: T+**

Justine terbangun dalam posisi yang kurang baik. Ia meringkuk dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Justine cemberut ketika teringat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang tak berhenti menghantuinya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, Ojou-sama?" terdengar suara halus di sebelah Justine. Justine membiarkan orang itu, pelayan barunya yang bernama Sebastian, menyingkap selimut yang tadi menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" _Betsu ni_ ," Justine menjawab acuh saat Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah gaun dari dalam lemari. Ia membiarkan Sebastian mengancingkan bagian belakang gaunnya. Meski selalu menolak mengenakan korset, Justine suka mengenakan gaun. Dia hanya tidak ingin dianggap laki-laki karena potongan rambutnya yang hanya sebahu.

Sebastian tidak banyak bicara. Entah memang sejak dulu begitu atau bagaimana, Justine tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi dia selalu ingin tahu. Umurnya hampir beranjak menuju 16 tahun dan dia mudah penasaran.

Saat Sebastian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir sambil menyebutkan nama teh tersebut, Justine tiba-tiba memotongnya dengan pertanyaan. "Sebastian, Ciel sudah bangun?"

Sebastian seperti enggan menjawab pertanyaannya (atau itu hanya perasaan Justine saja karena saat itu wajah Sebastian datar-datar saja). Sebastian memindahkan tadah dan cangkir ke atas tangan Justine dan mulai berlutut untuk memasang kaus kaki beserta sepatu Justine. Setelah tugasnya selesai, baru Sebastian menjawab, "Ya, begitu lah. Bocchan sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Begitu, kah?" Justine meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada Ciel Phantomhive yang kini juga menjadikan Justine sebagai Phantomhive juga. justru ia lebih peduli pada pelayannya, yang entah sejak kapan, membuatnya terpesona. Tapi saat ini Justine tidak begitu menyadari hal itu. Apalagi sejak ia mengikat kontrak dengan Ciel Phantomhive saat anak laki-laki (atau iblis?) berumur 12 tahun itu menyelamatkannya di tebing. Saat itu keingan Justine hanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki dan keluarga bahagia hingga ia mati, dan Ciel boleh memakan jiwanya setelah mengabulkan keinginannya. Tapi setelah memberi tanda kontrak di bagian belakang leher Justine, Ciel membawanya ke rumah Phantomhive dan menjadikannya anggota keluarga. Ciel bahkan mempertua dirinya menjadi 17 tahun agar bisa menjadi kakak laki-laki Justine. Ciel membagi semuanya dengan Justine. Rumah, pelayan, dan teman-temannya.

Semua kehidupan yang Ciel berikan padanya terasa nyata. Karena itu, semua kenangan-kenangan Justine yang suram hanya menghantuinya lewat mimpi.

Sebastian membungkuk sebelum keluar dari kamar tidur Justine. "Bocchan sudah menunggumu di meja makan!" kata Sebastian. "Permisi."

Justine mengangguk saja. Saat Sebastian pergi, ia melayangkan pandangannya pada lukisan kecil (lukisan ini buatan Sebastian, lho!) di atas nakas. Lukisan Ciel, ayah dan ibunya, serta Justine yang masih kecil. Ciel memang mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibu _mereka_ meninggal dalam kebakaran, namun Justine merasa dua orang itu masih hidup, dan menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati. Justine merasa tidak masalah jika keluarga barunya ini tidak lengkap.

Justine berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dalam lorong-lorong rumah Phantomhive yang berhias lukisan, ia berjalan tenang dalam balutan gaun mengembangnya, seperti sudah terlahir menjadi putri Phantomhive, dan bukan putri dari keluarga suram. Saat ia duduk di hadapan Ciel, ia terlihat seperti adik kandung Ciel. Didukung oleh rambut dan wajahnya yang memang mirip dengan ibu Ciel (mungkin Justine memang memiliki kekerabatan jauh dengan ibu Ciel).

"Selamat pagi, _my lovely sister_." Sapaan berlebihan itu, entah mengapa terdengar manis saat Ciel mengatakannya dengan senyum tulus. "Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Justine mengangguk dan Ciel langsung bergumam dalam hatinya. _Usotsuki!_

"Ciel, mengapa kau selalu bangun lebih awal dariku?" tanya Justine sambil memotong steak yang baru Mey-Rin letakkan di hadapannya.

Ciel memandangnya dengan sebelah matanya yang besar dan biru. Seperti langit malam gelap yang menerbangkan gadis mana pun yang melihatnya. Terkecuali Justine. Karena gadis itu sudah lebih dulu terpikat pada Sebastian saat pertama kali melihatnya di rumah ini. "Tentu saja karena aku harus bekerja, Justine," jawab Ciel tenang. "Sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive."

Justine menunduk menatap jus jeruknya. "Tidak bisa kah kita berlibur sebentar?" tanya Justine. "Aku yakin Elizabeth ingin pergi berlibur."

"Kita bisa berlibur kapan saja. Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku ada pekerjaan di sebuah desa. Kau dan Elizabeth bisa menjadikannya liburan." Lagi-lagi Ciel memberikan senyum manis itu. Justine jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak sanggup mencintai Ciel. Padahal Ciel adalah iblis dan Justine senang Ciel pernah menolongnya dulu. Sementara Sebastian, Justin yakin pelayannya itu hanya manusia biasa yang _perfectionist_ , tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, Sebastian sudah banyak menolong dan melindunginya.

"Benarkah?" Justine terlihat antusias. "Pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku akan menelepon Elizabeth nanti."

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama, kalau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.." ucap Sebastian saat pelayan itu sedang memandikan Justine, malam harinya.

Justine langsung tersadar bahwa ia sudah melamun. Dengan panik ia memandangi Sebastian yang menatap balik dengan mata tulus. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sebastian.." Justine mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

Sebastian tetap memandangnya dengan tulus, menunggunya berkata jujur. Dan lagi-lagi dada Justine berdebar cepat. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke ujung bath-tub—apa saja asal tidak perlu melihat mata itu.

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Ojou-sama, apakah kau merasa tidak bahagia?" _Apakah kau merasa tidak bahagia.. menjadi bagian keluarga Phantomhive?"_ Pertanyaan itu menggantung di pikiran Sebastian.

Entah mengapa Justine bergumam mengiyakan. Setelah sadar ia membocorkan perasaannya, Justine jadi salah tingkah. Ia langsung tertawa rikuh. "Aku bahagia kok, Sebastian. Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian semua. Dan aku mulai bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku bagian dari rumah ini!" kata Justine pelan.

Tatapan Sebastian meredup. Ia menggosok lembut punggung Justine tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. Diam-diam ia menyadari Ciel Phantomhive, bocchan-nya yang sesungguhnya, berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi. Menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Dan sebenarnya, Ciel selalu mengawasi Justine di setiap waktu senggangnya.

"Sebastian, mau kah kau menceritakan kondisi rumah ini sebelum aku datang?" pinta Justine.

Sebastian mengangguk, dan ia menceritakan hal normal yang terjadi di rumah itu sejak ia pertama kali bekerja di sana—bukan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ciel. Ia juga menceritakan permusuhan Phantomhive dengan Trancy. Justine mengangguk-angguk takjub mendengar pekerjaan kakak _kandung_ nya selama ini. Justine mulai melupakan fakta Ciel yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Lagipula, Justine tidak pernah bisa melihat bukti kontrak itu.

"Ojou-sama," lagi-lagi Sebastian memanggilnya saat Justine ketahuan melamun. "Katakan saja dengan jujur. Apakah ada keinginanmu yang belum terkabul? Aku terbiasa mewujudkan keinginan Bocchan, sebelumnya."

Justine hendak menggeleng namun Sebastian menyabun rahangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan berkata jujur. "Aku ingin lebih bahagia dari sekedar memiliki keluarga, Sebastian. Bisa kah kau mewujudkannya?"

Sebastian menatapnya bingung. "Bahagia dalam hal apa?"

Malu-malu Justine menjawab, "Aku sudah memiliki sahabat (Elizabeth), mungkin aku ingin memiliki pa-pacar."

"Pacar? Maksudmu bagaimana, Ojou-sama?" tanya Sebastian. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bilang kau terbiasa mengabulkan keinginan kakakku. Aku yakin kau juga bisa mengabulkan keinginanku ini." Justine menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup tidak rapat. _Jadilah kekasihku, Sebastian. Dan jangan sampai kakakku mengetahuinya.._

Entah mengapa matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. "Keinginan seperti itu bisa ku kabulkan, karena aku seorang iblis pelayan," kata Sebastian. "Tapi karena kau sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Bocchan dan menjanjikan jiwamu, apa bayaranmu kali ini?"

Justine sudah biasa mendengar Sebastian mengatakannya ("Aku hanya seorang iblis pelayan.") tapi tak pernah menganggapnya sungguhan hingga saat ini. Ia menelan ludah. "Kau bisa meminta apa saja. Aku akan berusaha mengabulkan satu keinginanmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Sebastian menatap punggung Justine. "Aku akan meminta bayaranku suatu saat."

Dan sebuah tanda terbentuk di punggung Justine.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ciel masuk ke kamar Justine saat gadis itu sudah terlelap. Ketika jarak Ciel hanya sejengkal dari tubuh Justine, Ciel mengetuk kening Justine dengan keras. Tapi ketukan itu tidak menyebabkan Justine terjaga. Justru Justine tak bergeming.

"Mengapa kau menghapus ingatannya, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian yang sudah berada di belakang Ciel.

Ciel sama sekali tidak terkejut menyadari keberadaan pelayan setianya itu. "Aku benar-benar akan membahagiakannya sebagai adikku. Aku merasa ia masih berpikir dia adalah orang asing di sini." Ciel melangkah keluar kamar.

Sebastian tidak mengikuti Ciel. Sebastian, justru, mengelus kening Justine. Ia mengembalikan ingatan saat ia dan Justine membuat kesepakatan, meski sedikit merubahnya. "Aku hanya khawatir gadis itu tidak memberi bayaranku," gumamnya. "Karena aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Justine

Kepalaku sakit. Begitu sakit hingga hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan semakin lama semakin sakit. Aku mulai mengerang dan memanggil satu-satunya orang yang kuingat.

 **Kuroshitsuji** **YanaTobosco**

 **Kuro Sekai** **VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x OC (Justine)**

 **Genre: Romance, demons.**

 **Rate: T+**

"Sebastian!" teriakku.

"Aku di sini, Ojou-sama." Suara itu pastinya suara Sebastian. Terasa begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Apakah ia selalu di sampingku?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sebastian memang berdiri di samping ranjang, membungkukkan dirinya ke arahku. "Tidurku sangat tidak nyenyak," aduku padanya, orang yang kuingat sebagai pelayanku itu.

"Benarkah?" Sebastian mengelus keningku. Rasa sakit itu lenyap. Aku segera bangkit duduk. Sebastian segera berdiri sebelum keningku menyentuh keningnya.

"Sedang apa aku di sini?" tanyaku penasaran. Ruangan tempatku tidur terasa asing. Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingat kamar mana yang seharusnya tidak asing bagiku. "Aku ingat mengikat perjanjian denganmu kemarin malam, di kamar mandi."

Senyum Sebastian mengembang. "Ya, benar sekali, Ojou-sama!" katanya. "Hari ini aku akan mencarikan pacar yang pantas untukmu."

"Mencari pacar?" aku tidak ingat seperti itu perjanjian di antara kami. Rasanya aku memintanya.. apa ya? aku tidak ingat. Mungkin benar aku memintanya mencarikan pacar. Kenapa ya aku memintanya begitu?

Sebastian menurunkan resleting gaun tidurku. Ia mengambil sebuah korset dan gaun dari dalam lemari dan memasangkan dua benda itu ke tubuhku. Saat pelayan itu mengencangkan korset, aku nyaris sesak nafas. Aku tidak ingat pernah memakai benda menyusahkan ini.

"Sebastian, aku tidak mau memakai ini.." kataku sebal.

"Begitu?" Sebastian terlihat terkejut.

"Apakah aku pernah mau memakai ini?" tuntutku. Dia mengangguk, membuatku kesal. "Aku memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi bencana apa yang membuatku mau memakai benda ini?"

Tatapannya berubah. "Ojou-sama, sifatmu berubah."

Hah? Berubah? "Berubah seperti apa, maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nandemonai," katanya kemudian. Tapi ia tetap mengetatkan korset itu hingga aku sesak nafas. Kemudian memasangkan gaun semata kaki.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan tamu. Hakushaku de Silva, yang datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," lapor Sebastian. "Tapi sebelum itu, minum teh ini sebentar."

Aku meminum teh itu dan terkejut dengan rasanya yang enak. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ini cukup pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.

Setelah teh itu habis, aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kakiku terasa aneh, aku hampir jatuh dibuatnya. Untung saja Sebastian menahan tubuhku dari belakang. Tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pergelangan tanganku membuat wajahku menghangat. Belum lagi dada bidangnya yang menyentuh punggungku. Semua itu.. semua itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

Aku menunduk menatap kakiku. Sudah terpasang sepatu ber hak tinggi di sana. Sejak kapan benda itu terpasang di kakiku? Apa kah Sebastian memasangnya saat aku minum teh?

Tapi mungkin sebelumnya aku memang selalu memakai sepatu ber hak tinggi. Tapi, aku takut terjatuh lagi. "Sebastian," aku mendengarnya bergumam di belakangku. "Bisa kau pegangi aku terus sampai ke ruang makan? Aku tak ingin jatuh di hadapan kakak."

Yap, aku ingat semua seluk beluk rumah ini. Aku juga ingat siapa keluargaku. Meski awalnya aku sempat bingung dengan kamarku yang mendadak terasa asing ini. Mungkin efek sakit kepala semalam.

Aku meluruskan berdiriku dan menggenggam tangan Sebastian. Kami mulai berjalan pelan-pelan hingga ke ruang makan, dimana kakak dan seorang laki-laki muda duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Karena aku mulai terbiasa dengan sepatu ini, aku berjalan sendirian ke kursi di samping kakakku. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk. Mey-Rin meletak seporsi burger besar di hadapanku. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

POV : Author

Ciel Phantomhive menunjuk Will de Silva, yang duduk di hadapan mereka, dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. "Justine, ini Will de Silva," kata Ciel. "Dan Will, kuperkenalkan adik kesayanganku, Justine Phantomhive."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, miss Justine!" kata Will sopan. Senyum manis mengambang di wajah tampannya. Terlalu tampan hingga Mey-Rin, satu-satunya perempuan selain Justine di sana, terpaku menatapnya. Tapi Will tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun pada Justine.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, master Will.." balas Justine halus. Dari belakang Sebastian memperhatikan Justine tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Will.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Justine, Sebastian, Tanaka-san, Baldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin!" teriak Elizabeth dari dalam kereta kuda yang baru melaju. Ciel yang duduk di samping tunangannya itu hanya melambai pada Justine.

Justine mengeluh saat kereta itu menghilang di tikungan. "Kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku bersama hakushaku de Silva?" keluh Justine dalam suara kecil yang tak bisa didengar Will. Tapi iblis pelayan seperti Sebastian tentu bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja agar kalian bisa lebih dekat," jawab Sebastian. "Dia tak memberikan kalian batasan. Lakukanlah sesuka kalian."

Entah mengapa perkataan Sebastian terdengar mesum di telinga Justine. "Apa yang kau bilang hah?" katanya sebal. "Kalau sampai orang itu berlaku buruk terhadapku—"

"—Kami semua akan menjagamu." Sebastian melanjutkan perkataan Justine sambil melirik empat pelayan lain yang sedang memperhatikan Justine dengan wajah serius.

Justine menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu.." katanya pelan. Gadis itu mendekati Will yang berdiri sendiri di undakan tangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa satu pun pelayan?" tanya Justine penasaran.

Will menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum mempesona, yang tentu saja tak mempan pada Justine. "Seorang pria de Silva bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," jawabnya dengan intonasi lembut tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

"Begitu, ya.." Justine hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang mau apa kita?"

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan di taman rumahmu," kata Will. "Mau kah kau menemaniku?"

"Tentu."

Will terperangah. Justine jadi heran kenapa Will memasang wajah seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

Will menunduk. "Aku pikir Phantomhive sepertimu sangat sulit didekati," katanya. "Karena selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar tentangmu. Padahal banyak yang kudengar tentang Ciel Phantomhive dan Phantomhive-Phantomhive sebelumnya.."

Justine menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Itu pasti karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tugasku hanya belajar, itu saja.. Aku tidak mengurus perusahaan (ataupun mengikuti perintah ratu)," kata Justine. "Tidak ada hal menarik yang akan membuatku terkenal."

"Benarkah?" Will terlihat tidak setuju. "Menurutku kau cantik sekali, seperti—" _seperti dewi_. Sebastian bisa menebaknya dari jauh.

"—Seperti ibuku?" usul Justine.

"Hah, benar.." kata Will akhirnya. "Beliau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

.

.

.

Justine dan Will akrab secepat yang Sebastian perkirakan. Itu karena Will sangat baik dan rendah hati. Juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Will mendengar semua kesedihan Justine tentang kematian orangtuanya. Sebastian bertanya-tanya dari mana kasih-sayang dan kesedihan itu timbul sementara Justine, bahkan, belum pernah bertemu dua orang itu.

Saat malam tiba, Will mengusulkan mereka minum anggur bersama di sebuah ruangan. Di sana terdapat sofa-sofa yang menghadap perapian. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol. Justine menerima usulan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Sebastian, dengan wajah datar, menyajikan dua gelas anggur. Pelayan-pelayan lain ia suruh beristirahat, agar Will bisa berdua saja dengan Justine.

Lagi-lagi Will dan Justine membicarakan keluarga Phantomhive atau pun de Silva selama mereka minum. Tapi saat Justine mulai mabuk, Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Ia menunggu gadis itu bercumbu dengan Will. Menunggu hal yang hanya direstui oleh iblis sepertinya.

Saat Will mabuk, laki-laki itu mendekati tubuhnya ke tubuh Justine. Senyum Sebastian semakin melebar saat Will mencium Justine, dan Justine membalas dengan nafsu yang sama besar. Apalagi saat Justine membiarkan bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya disentuh Will. Sebastian mulai berpikir rencananya berhasil mencarikan gadis itu kekasih. Ia tak sabar menunggu esok hari, meski belum tahu ingin meminta apa pada gadis yang jiwanya sudah menjadi hak iblis lain. Berbagai keinginan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dan pikirannya langsung beku saat mendengar Justine bergumam sambil mencium Will.

"Sebastian,"

"Kau memanggilku, Ojou-sama?" tanya Sebastian memastikan.

Justine seperti tidak mendengarkan. "Sebastian, aku menginginkanmu.." kata Justine pelan. Entah Will mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku lebih menginginkanmu dari pada pria ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Justine terkulai. Sungguh aneh bagaimana anggur bisa membuatnya tidur seperti itu. Will langsung menjauhkan dirinya. "Justine," panggilnya.

Sebastian langsung menggendong Justine. Dengan wajah menyesal ia berkata, "Permisi, hakushaku de Silva."

Sebastian membawa Justine secepatnya ke kamar tidur gadis itu. Sebastian melepas semua pakaian gadis itu, kemudian menggantinya dengan gaun tidur. Setelah itu diselimutinya gadis itu hingga ke dagu.

"Ojou-sama," Sebastian menatap sedih majikan dari majikannya yang membuatnya susah itu. "Aku begitu membencimu. Tapi kenapa kau malah menginginkanku?"

Sebastian menunduk mencium kening Justine. "Kalau begitu buat aku jatuh cinta padamu.." kata Sebastian, mengirim pesan itu pada Justine. Agar Justine mengingatnya ketika terjaga. "Sejauh ini hanya Ciel yang kupedulikan."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya," gumam Ciel kesal. "Hanya satu hari aku meninggalkannya dan dia sudah sakit seperti ini."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bocchan!" kata Sebastian. "Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia langsung tertidur setelah meminum beberapa gelas anggur."

Ciel merengut. "Antara tubuhnya yang lemah atau anggur itu beracun," kata Ciel. "Yang pasti, saat ini kita harus lebih ketat menjaganya."

Mata Sebastian meredup. "Bocchan, mengapa kau mengabulkan permintaan konyol gadis itu?" tanya Sebastian. "Kau memang ingin mencoba jiwa manusia atau hanya ingin menambah pekerjaanku?"

Ciel tetap memunggungi Sebastian, memandang keluar jendela kamar Justine, gadis yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. "Aku memang ingin memiliki adik perempuan." Ciel bisa merasakan Sebastian terkejut di belakangnya. "Saat melihatnya ikut terjun bersama kita waktu itu, aku berpikir, 'apa kah adikku akan terlihat sepertinya seandainya ibu masih hidup dan dia melahirkan satu anak lagi?'. Mendadak saja keinginan hidup sebagai phantomhive muncul lagi di hatiku, dan aku ingin membesarkannya, melindunginya. Karena itu, bantulah aku melindunginya, Sebastian!"

"Bocchan-ku memang baik," komentar Sebastian akhirnya, sambil berlutut. " _Yes, my lord_!"

Justine terbangun malam harinya, karena mendengar guntur. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat dari atas ranjang dan berlari ke kamar Ciel. Dan setibanya di depan kamar Ciel, Justine membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Memastikan apakah kakak kesayangannya itu ada di dalam sana.

"Ada apa, Justine?" tanya Ciel kaget. Ia terkejut melihat wajah pucat adiknya. Secepat kilat Ciel turun dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Justine. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Justine.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersama mu, Ciel?" tanya Justine pelan.

Ciel mengangguk. "Tentu saja," kata Ciel keras. Ia menggiring adiknya ke atas ranjang. Setelah menyelimuti adiknya, Ciel bertanya, "Kau sedang lari dari apa?"

Justine menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. "Aku, aku takut suara guntur, Ciel.." bisik Justine.

Ciel tersenyum geli, meski pun ia memiliki kebiasaan sama dengan Justine. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lembut. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur bersamamu, memelukmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir guntur mengguncang perasaanmu."

Ciel merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memeluk pinggang Justine dari belakang dan dagunya menyentuh puncak kepada Justine. Sekejap, ia melupakan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ciel, kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja?" tanya Justine, setelah hatinya tentram. Guntur tak lagi berpengaruh besar terhadapnya.

Ciel menggerak-gerakan dagunya di atas kepala Justine. "Kalau aku bekerja, siapa yang akan menemanimu tidur sekarang? Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

Justine membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ciel. "Ka-kalau dia aku tidak mau!" kata Justine.

"Kenapa?"

Justine menunduk malu. "A-aku merasa dia sangat tampan.. sa-sampai jantungku berdebar-debar."

Ciel masih tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Justine. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan bekerja selama beberapa jam ini.."

"Apakah kau selalu bekerja, Ciel?" tuntut Justine. "Kau seharusnya istirahat! Karena itu, kalau kau tidak tidur sebelum aku tidur, aku akan, aku akan—"

Ciel menekan jari telunjuknya di permukaan bibir Justine. "Aku pasti tidur, kok!" katanya dengan senyum manis. "Oyasumi!"

Ciel sudah memejamkan matanya, namun Justine tidak bisa tertidur. Ia terus memandang wajah Ciel tanpa benar-benar memikirkan Ciel. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Ia.. sepertinya menyatakan cintanya pada Sebastian, namun Sebastian malah membencinya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, seperti bukan Sebastian yang ia kenal. Bukankah Sebastian selalu mengabulkan semua permintaannya? Lalu kenapa diam-diam cowok itu memiliki perasaan benci padanya? Justine benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tiba-tiba Ciel membuka matanya.

Justine mengalihkan tatapannya ke leher Ciel. "Aku merasa Sebastian membenciku, Ciel.."

Ciel mendenguskan tawa. "Tidak mungkin," katanya. "Sebastian itu sangat setia pada kita."

"Mungkin benar.." Justine masih merasa aneh.

 _Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu_. Kata itu terngiang di pikiran Justine.

"Ciel, menurutmu bagaimana caranya agar dia jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Justine pelan.

"Menurutku.." Ciel berpikir sebentar. "Jadi lah dirimu apa adanya. Setelah itu dia akan melihat sifatmu yang dia sukai."

Justine mendongak menatap sebelah mata Ciel yang biru. "Aku tidak yakin ada sifatku yang dia sukai," katanya sedih. "Dan aku juga berpikir, mana ada pelayan yang mencintai majikannya dengan tulus. Bisa jadi mereka hanya mencintai uang, kekuasaan, atau—"

"Dia tidak seperti itu," bantah Ciel cepat, sebelum adik angkatnya itu ngomong macam-macam. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia tidak butuh uang dan kekuasaan."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak butuh?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan. Aku mengenalnya," Ciel menutup sebelah mata Justine dengan bibirnya. "Sekarang ini kita tidur saja."

Justine mengangguk. Ia mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Ciel.

Esok harinya, setelah sarapan, Justine dan Ciel 'melepas' kepergian Will de Silva, di depan rumah mereka.

"Kita berteman saja, ya!" kata Justine sebelum Will naik ke atas tunggangannya.

Will mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia agak canggung karena sudah 'melecehkan' Justine kemarin malam. Bagaimana pun, hal itu terlarang sebelum menikah (setidaknya begitu lah kepercayaan di masa itu). Paling tidak Ciel berhak menembak kepalanya saat ini. untung lah hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke mari," kata Will. "Terima kasih karena kalian sangat baik padaku."

Ciel mengangguk. "Baik-baik, di jalan! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mati karena perampok."

Will balas mengangguk. Ia memukul pelan kudanya, kemudian dia dan kudanya melaju cepat.

Setelah mereka hilang di ujung jalan, Ciel bergumam, "Benar-benar bangsawan yang mandiri."

"Ya," Sebastian menimpal.

"Ku harap dia baik-baik saja.." kata Finny. "Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Sayang sekali kalau dia mati."

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" kata Justine sebal. Ia melangkah ke dalam rumah. Meski nyaris terjatuh di undakan karena sepatu-sialannya, Justine menolak meminta bantuan Sebastian.

Ciel dan Sebastian menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama: heran.

"Ojou-sama," panggil Sebastian. Justine menoleh malas. "Aku rasa kau lupa, tapi hari ini ada pelajaran menari."

"Bukankah dia (pelatih) baru saja menelepon dan mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang?" Justine mengingatkan Sebastian.

"Tapi saya bisa menggatikannya!" kata Sebastian. Ia segera menyusul Justine. "Pelajaran tari itu sangat penting, Ojou-sama."

Justine menunduk, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Apalagi saat Sebastian mulai menariknya ke ruang dansa.

Saat Sebastian menggenggam sebelah tangan Justine dan tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Justine, gadis itu jadi tidak tahan. Ia bahkan menolak menggerakkan kakinya. "Sebastian, bisa kah kau menjaga jarak dariku mulai sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Justine menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sebastian. "Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya. Tapi aku kesulitan menahan hasratku saat kau begitu dekat."

Sebastian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuai hasratmu, aku tidak keberatan—"

Plakk!

Justine menampar pipi Sebastian. "Aku yang keberatan," katanya sebal. Mata hitamnya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangis. "Aku tidak bisa melepas hasratku pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

Justine melangkah sebal ke luar ruangan. Tapi di ambang pintu ia berhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berkata, "Sebastian, kau tidak perlu mencarikanku pacar!"

Secepat kilat Sebastian berada di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat Justine menghapus setetes air mata yang sudah jatuh menyentuh bibir. "Kontrak itu tak bisa dibatalkan, Ojou-sama."

"Apa-apaan?!" Justine berbalik dan berderap menuju pintu lain di ruangan itu. Dan lagi-lagi Sebastian muncul di hadapannya. Justine mundur selangkah.

"Saat ku katakan berhenti melakukan tugas ini, kau harus berhenti," kata Justine pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan tersirat dalam suaranya. "Kau boleh meminta bayaranmu sekarang."

Sebastian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu," ia memegang pergelangan tangan Justine. "Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa?" Justine tidak mengerti.

"Itu bayarannya. Kau harus buat aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Justine memegang kepalanya. "Saat ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjauh dari mu. Aku tak mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta.." gumam Justine. "Dan melihatmu bisa berpindah tempat, aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku tidak seberbakat dirimu, Sebastian."

"Aku membenci manusia yang lemah dan rendah diri seperti itu," kata Sebastian. Ia melangkah mendekati Justine, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. "Dan aku menginginkan orang yang jujur pada perasaannya."

Justine menggigit bibirnya semakin kencang. Airmata mengalir dengan menyakitkan dari matanya. "Aku begitu tidak sempurna di matamu.." gumamnya sedih.

Sebastian menyentuh dagu Justine dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "Saat kau memiliki hasrat, lakukanlah."

Justine menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada orang yang tidak mencin—"

Sebastian membungkamnya dengan ciuman hangat dan—tentu saja—menyakitkan. Justine sampai kewalahan dibuatnya. Dan setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Sebastian malah bertanya, "Aku begitu kasar dan kejam, apa kah kau masih mencintaiku, Ojou-sama?"

Justine mengangguk cepat. Sebastian mulai meremas sebelah dada gadis itu, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu katakan lagi."

Justine berusaha melepaskan tangan Sebastian, namun tidak bisa. "Sebastian, hentikan!"

Tentu saja Sebastian tidak mau berhenti. "Sebagai wanita kau sungguh tidak bijaksana," katanya sebal. "Menyatakan cinta saat sedang berdua saja, kau tidak takut akan terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sebastian, aku membenci sifatmu yang pemaksa ini," gumam Justine. "Dan aku akan melawanmu seandainya kau tidak berhenti sekarang."

Sebastian, bukannya berhenti malah semakin gencar. Tangannya yang lain mulai meremas bagian belakang tubuh Justine. Justine menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Menyakitkan, bukan? Mencintai iblis pelayan sepertiku." Sebastian mulai menjilati darah di bibir Justine. "Saat ini aku ingin memakan jiwamu."

Justine menjauhkan kepalanya. Bibirnya perih karena dibegitukan.

"Sebastian-san!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan perempuan dari belakang Sebastian terdengar. "To-tolong berhenti!"

"Mey-Rin!" gumam Justine senang.

Mey-Rin berderap mendekati mereka berdua. Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, Ojou-san!" kata Mey-Rin sembari menarik Justine pergi. Tentu saja gadis itu mengikuti dengan tenang.

Saat kedua gadis itu sudah jauh, Sebastian bergumam, "Manusia memang pembohong."

"Tidak, dia tidak bohong." Tiba-tiba saja Ciel sudah berada di belakang Sebastian.

Sebastian berbalik. "Dia berkata dia mencintaiku tapi kemudian bilang membenciku. aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana perasaannya."

Ciel tertawa kecil. "Benci dan Cinta itu tipis sekali perbedaannya," katanya pelan. Ia berbalik menuju pintu terdekat.

"Oh, iya, Sebastian," tiba-tiba Ciel berhenti melangkah. "Jangan menyakitinya bila tidak perlu. Seperti itu kah caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tapi aku tak ingin dia menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau harus adil, Sebastian. Dia menginginkan pacar dan kau yang ditunjuknya. Kau harus kabulkan keinginannya itu."

"Tapi dia bersikeras aku harus mencintainya!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia membuatmu jatuh cinta. Jangan kau paksa ia menyerah, seperti tadi!" kata Ciel kesal. Ia menghilang secepat kilat.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mencintai iblis adalah dosa besar," gumam Justine ketika ia sendirian di kamarnya, berdiri di depan Jendela. "Sebastian bukan iblis. Tapi mengapa aku merasa dia iblis?"

Pintu kamar Justine terbuka perlahan. Dari bayangan di cermin, Justine bisa melihat Ciel berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Ciel terlihat pucat, terkena cahaya bulan, sama seperti wajah Justine.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghidupkan lilin?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Ia ikut berdiri menghadap jendela. "Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat terang, ya.. tapi tak cukup terang untuk menerangi seluruh kamar."

Justine menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Ciel. "Ciel, apakah iblis itu ada?" tanya Justine. "Aku merasa Sebastian memang iblis."

Ciel mendenguskan tawa. "Dia memang suka memberi julukan tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri," kata Ciel. "Tapi dia bukan iblis kok. Hanya orang berbakat biasa."

"Kalau memang begitu, baguslah.."

Ciel tiba-tiba memegang kedua pundak Justine. "Justine, kau sangat menyukai Sebastian, ya?" tanya Ciel penasaran.

Justine mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata biru Ciel, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

Ciel tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, kau mungkin akan senang kalau kita pergi berlibur ke sebuah kota di Perancis besok!"

Justine memandang Ciel. "Apakah maksudmu kau ke sana karena ada pekerjaan lagi?" tanya Justine curiga.

Sialnya Ciel mengangguk. "Aku akan bekerja selama di sana. Kau dan Sebastian bersenang-senang lah!"

Justine menggeleng cepat. Perutnya melintir membayangkan 'bersenang-senang' macam apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sebastian. "Aku tak mau kalau berdua saja dengannya!" kata Justine keras. Wajahnya memerah.

Ciel tertawa lagi. "Kalau kau memang sangat menyukainya, kau harus berani menghadapinya!" kata Ciel tenang. "Kau itu lady, lho! Masa tidak pandai dalam menggaet pasangan?"

Justine menggigit bibir. "Yang ingin kugaet kali ini adalah iblis, lho!" Justine membela diri.

"Ternyata kau masih berpikir begitu," kata Ciel agak sebal.

Justine mengangguk. "Habisnya, lebih aman kalau aku berpikir begitu.." kata Justine pelan.

Ciel tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Justine. Tanpa berbalik ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, berarti kau sudah siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk! Kalau ada apa-apa, bisikkan nama kakakmu!"

Justine mengangguk meski tahu kakaknya itu tak bisa melihatnya. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, ia kembali menatap jendela. Agak lama ia memandang pergerakan awan hitam, ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ojou-sama," panggil Sebastian dari luar. "Waktunya mandi."

"Aku akan mandi sepuluh menit lagi," kata Justine. Ia langsung panik ketika mendengar suara Sebastian. Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih kecil ia berkata, "kau istirahat saja, Sebastian!"

Suara langkah Sebastian terdengar, kemudian senyap. Agak lama baru Justine memutuskan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya.

Namun ketika ia memasuki kamar bernuansa biru gelap yang biasa menenangkan pikiran itu, tenggorakannya tercekat. Sebastian sedang menunggu di dekatnya. Duduk di atas pinggiran _bath tub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat, membelakanginya.

"Lebih cepat dua menit dari yang kau katakan," kata Sebastian pelan. Pelayan itu berdiri dan mendekati Justine.

Justine membuang muka. "Aku ingin diurus Mey-Rin saja mulai sekarang!" kata Justine pelan. Ia sudah berbalik menghadap pintu dan tidak menyadari Sebastian sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Mey-Rin sudah tidur," kata Sebastian. "Kau tidak kasihan padanya, Ojou-sama?"

Justine kasihan. Apalagi sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Mey-Rin yang selalu terjaga lebih awal pasti merasa sangat mengantuk. Tapi ia takut pada Sebastian. Laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai iblis.

Tangan Sebastian sudah hinggap di punggungnya. Membuka perlahan ikatan tali pada gaun dan korsetnya. Justine merasa merinding. Ia menunduk. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Justine.

Gerakan tangan Sebastian terhenti. "Kau takut padaku, Ojou-sama?" tanya Sebastian dingin. Setidaknya di telinga Justine.

Justine mengangguk. "Kau kasar dan pemaksa. Tapi.." Justine menggigit bibir bawahnya. "..Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Dan kau malah ingin memakan jiwaku, seolah kau iblis. Kau.. sama sekali tidak berniat memberiku kesempatan mencintaimu."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Tangannya kembali melepas ikatan gaun Justine, dan membiarkan gaun itu jatuh teronggok di lantai. Kemudian ia mengelus kedua bahu Justine dengan kedua tangannya. Justine tersentak kaget. "Ojou-sama," Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Justine. "Kesempatan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Justine menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat. "Kau sangat mengerti, bodoh!" kata Justine keras. Ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam _bath tub_. "Aku tak mau kau permainkan lagi. Perlakukan aku seperti wanita, bodoh!"

Tatapan Sebastian meredup. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Apalagi karena Justine memanggilnya 'bodoh' dua kali. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan," katanya kesal. "Aku hanya memberimu kesenangan bermesraan denganku, tapi kau menyuruhku berhenti. Kau juga berkata kau mencintaiku meski aku kasar dan pemaksa, tapi kenapa kau takut dan menjauh dariku?"

Justine terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau hanya ingin aku memberimu kesempatan mencintaiku? Kau tidak tertarik menyuruhku mencintaimu juga?" Sebastian bicara lagi. Ia menatap punggung Justine dengan tatapan tajam. "Sejauh ini, aku hanya melihatmu mencoba mempermainkan aku."

Justine menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin ia mau mempermainkan Sebastian.

Sekejap Sebastian berdiri di belakang Justine. "Kau berkata aku mempermainkanmu, karena aku menyentuhmu sembarangan? Bukankah itu pertanda aku merasa tak masalah apabila kau ingin menyentuhku? Aku juga merasa tak masalah kau mau mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi.." Sebastian memutar tubuh Justine sedikit agar gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian Sebastian memegang dagu Justine. "Jangan pernah takut padaku! Itu lah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya bagiku."

Justine terus mengalihkan tatapannya ke semua titik di ruangan—apa saja asal bukan wajah Sebastian. Sebastian sebal dan menggerakkan dagu Justine sedikit. "Beranilah dan lihat aku," kata Sebastian halus. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Karena kau sendiri takut padaku."

"Aku bukan masochist," gumam Justine akhirnya. Ia masih tidak menatap mata Sebastian.

Sebastian menyeringai. "Kau benci jika aku kasar dan pemaksa, ya.." gumam Sebastian. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu cinta? Namaku?"

"Sebelumnya kau lembut," jawab Justine pendek.

Mata Sebastian melebar. "Begitu," katanya. "Sayang sekali, Ojou-sama. Aku hanya begitu ketika aku menjadi pelayan. Tapi ketika aku menjadi kekasih, aku kembali ke sifatku yang sebenarnya. Jadi kalau kau hanya mencintaiku ketika aku menjadi pelayan, dan membenci sifatku yang sebenarnya, ku anggap kau tidak mencintaiku." Sebastian menarik nafas. "Aku bersumpah—"

Mata Justine terbuka lebar. "Tunggu Sebastian!" pintanya panik. "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu!"

Sebastian agak terkejut ketika perkataannya dipotong. Tapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika Justine mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu, Sebastian!" kata Justine di sela kecupannya. Sebastian menahan senyum. Sepertinya Justine memang _masochist_ , meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sebastian sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuknya.

"Ap—" Ciel terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Justine, hanya untuk mengecek apakah adik kesayangannya itu sudah tidur.

Ciel melihat Justine sedang tidur di pelukan pelayannya yang, Ciel sangat tahu, pura-pura tertidur. Ciel merasa terkejut. Apalagi karena sebelumnya insting iblisnya pun tak merasakan keberadaan iblis lain seperti Sebastian di kamar adiknya. Dan kenapa? Ciel merasa agak marah.

"Aku menunggumu di luar (lorong rumah), Sebastian!" bisik Ciel sembari menutup pintu. Ia berbalik menatap lukisan yang di pasang menghadap pintu kamar Justine. Lukisan abstrak yang mampu membuat perasaan seseorang yang melihatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Namun untuk Phantomhive sepertinya, lukisan itu hanya memberi rasa hampa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sebastian sudah berdiri di belakang Ciel. "Kenapa, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian pelan. Bukan bermaksud dingin, tapi Sebastian sebal ia harus menyusul Ciel keluar kamar padahal apa salahnya bicara di dalam saja. Sebastian harus susah payah melepaskan diri dari Justine tanpa membangunkan kekasih barunya itu. (Sebenarnya niat kedua orang ini sama, yaitu ingin berbicara tanpa membangunkan Justine.)

Ciel merengut. "Kau sangat mengejutkanku hari ini," gumam Ciel. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian bisa tidur bersama? Justine memang suka padamu tapi tak ku sangka semudah itu dia mau tidur dengan orang yang dia anggap iblis sekarang."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sebenarnya dia mencintai sisi iblisku sekarang," koreksi Sebastian. "Lagi pula, bukankah kemarin dia tidur denganmu?"

"Ap—" Ciel kelabakan. "Dia adikku. Tak ada salahnya."

"He.." Sebastian tersenyum iblis. "Sekarang kau menganggap dia adik kandungmu."

Ciel membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu!" kata Ciel sebal. "Lagipula, dia terlihat seperti ibuku."

"Benar juga," kata Sebastian sambil memegang dagu. "Tapi, Bocchan," Sebastian berpindah ke depan Ciel. "Dia sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Itu keinginanmu tadi pagi, kan?"

"Aku tak ingat perintahku seperti itu," kata Ciel. "Tapi kalau kau tidak menjaganya, aku akan mencari pedang Laevateiin dan membunuhmu!"

"Begitu," Sebastian agak terkejut diancam seperti itu. Tapi tatapan matanya biasa saja. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjagamu dulu."

Tangan Ciel tergerak sedikit. "Sebastian," gumam Ciel pelan. "Maaf karena kau jadi tidak bisa memakan jiwaku."

Sebastian menatap rambut Ciel yang hitam kelam. "Itu memang membuatku patah hati," katanya jujur. "Tapi tidak apa. Aku tidak akan meminta jiwa Justine. Saat ini aku hanya tertarik menjadi pelayan. Aku juga sudah punya kekasih. Aku yang melemah karena sudah lama tidak memakan jiwa manusia, semakin mirip dengan manusia biasa."

Sebastian membuka pintu kamar Justine, berniat melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai 'bantal' gadis itu. Atau memang kesenangannya melihat wajah cantik Justine yang sedang terlelap.

"Tunggu, Sebastian!" pinta Ciel. Sebastian berbalik. "Aku senang karena kau senang menjadi kekasih Justine," kata Ciel tulus. "Tapi kalau tubuhmu memang melemah, kau boleh mengambil salah satu jiwa musuhku. Besok aku akan ke sebuah kota di Perancis untuk membasmi sebuah perkumpulan berbahaya. Kau boleh mengambil jiwa mereka semua. Aku rasa tak masalah jika Shinigami tidak mengetahuinya."

Sebastian menatap Ciel tajam. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah menunjukkan dia tertarik. Tapi.. "Apakah ini perintah Ratu-mu lagi?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Ciel menggeleng. Sebastian memang tidak pernah membantunya bekerja setelah ia menjadi iblis, karena itu Sebastian tidak tahu kepada siapa Ciel tunduk. "Aku membasmi mereka karena Undertaker bilang mereka akan membahayakan dunia. Sebelumnya pun aku bekerja menurut kehendaknya."

"Kalau kau bekerja sesuai kehendaknya, tidak masalah." Sebastian berjalan cuek ke dalam kamar kekasihnya. "Dan mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersama Justine. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tidak masalah," kata Ciel tanpa ragu. "Aku pun tidak ingin diganggu ketika tidur dengan Elizabeth nanti.. setelah menikah, maksudku."

"Tak kusangka kau punya keinginan menikah setelah menjadi iblis," gumam Sebastian yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Sama sepertimu yang memiliki keinginan berpacaran," balas Ciel iseng. "Jangan lupa siapkan pakaian kami untuk perjalanan besok." Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar Justine.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ini aneh," Sebastian mendengar gadis di pelukannya bergumam.

Sebastian menunduk untuk melihat mata hitam Justine yang masih mengantuk. "Apa yang aneh?" tanya Sebastian.

Justine menurunkan tatapannya ke dada bidang Sebastian. "Biasanya kau yang membangunkanku," jawab Justine. "Kali ini mungkin aku yang membangunkanmu."

 _Aku sudah bangun dari tadi_. "Kau benar," Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Aku terlambat bangun karena sudah bergadang memandangi wajahmu."

Justine merengut. "Aku tidak suka dirayu pagi-pagi."

"Benarkah?" Sebastian mengusap-usap rambut pirang Justine. "Padahal Bocchan melakukannya setiap sebelum sarapan."

"Rayuan dan sapaan itu berbeda," bantah Justine. Ia segera bangkit duduk dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu tas bepergian di depan lemari. "Untuk apa itu, Sebastian?"

"Oh, itu untuk persiapanmu pergi ke Perancis hari ini." Sebastian melompat dari atas ranjang. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mandi, Ojou-sama?"

Wajah Justine kontan memerah. "Be-bersamamu, Se-Sebastian?" tanyanya gagap.

"Tidak," jawab Sebastian enteng. "Kau akan mandi dengan Mey-Rin, sesuai permintaanmu kemarin. Untuk saat ini aku akan membuat sarapan."

"Oh, begitu." Entah mengapa Justine kecewa. "Kalau begitu pergi lah."

"Baiklah," Sebastian segera berjalan keluar kamar tanpa melirik Justine.

Ketika pintu tertutup sempurna, Justine menghela nafas. Ia, entah mengapa, sedih berpisah dengan Sebastian untuk setengah jam ke depan.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik..

Justine menunggu Mey-Rin datang. Justine pikir, percuma menunggu Sebastian. Ia tidak akan bertemu pelayan itu sampai waktu sarapan nanti, kan?

Empat detik, lima detik, enam detik, tujuh detik..

Justine tidak tahan. Dia melangkah keluar kamar. Lebih baik mandi sendiri daripada harus menunggu Mey-Rin. Toh saat ia menunggu Mey-Rin, hatinya selalu berharap Sebastian yang datang.

Justine memegang gagang pintu pelan. Sebelum dia dapat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada sekeras papan. Ketika pipinya bergesekan dengan helaian rambut lurus hitam, Justine tercekat.

"Begitukah reaksimu ketika orang yang kau tunggu datang?" bisik Sebastian di telinga Justine.

Kulit Justine meremang merasakan nafas Sebastian. "Aku tidak menunggumu," kata Justine malu.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Sebastian sok kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan indah untuk kau kenang selama aku membuat sarapan."

Justine mendongak menatap wajah Sebastian ketika pelayan itu menyandarkan dagu di atas bahu Justine. "Kenang-kenangan?"

Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian menjilat leher belakang Justine. Menjilat tanda kontrak yang Justine buat dengan Ciel. Tentunya gadis itu tak pernah menyadari keberadaan tanda itu.

Justine menggigit bibir. Semua rambut ditubuhnya meremang. "Geli, Sebastian," gumamnya. "Berhentilah!"

"Benarkah?" Sebastian terus menjilat. "Mana yang geli?"

Justine menahan suara-suara aneh yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku jadi sulit berpikir," keluhnya. "Berhentilah sekarang, Sebastian! Sebelum Mey-Rin datang."

"Aku akan berhenti ketika dia datang," kata Sebastian. "Tenang saja!"

"Ini sama sekali bukan kenang-kenangan indah namanya!" omel Justine. Ia semakin sulit mengendalikan suaranya.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya, selain mengusili Justine, Sebastian berniat mengusili Ciel juga. Ciel pasti merasakan apa yang Sebastian lakukan pada tanda kontrak itu.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian tertarik dengan hal lain. Hal yang dia pikirkan selama dia memandangi wajah Justine ketika gadis itu tidur. "Justine," bisik Sebastian. "Mau kah kau menciumku? Mey-Rin akan datang setengah menit lagi."

Ketika Sebastian menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher Justine, Justine mengangguk pasrah. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya Sebastian memanggil namanya, dan dilakukan dengan lembut pula. Justine tak mungkin menolak, ya kan?

Sebastian kembali mencondongkan kepalanya melewati bahu Justine. Justine menoleh dan mencium bibir iblis itu. Selama sepuluh detik, gadis itu tak melakukan apa-apa selain menempelkan bibirnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sebastian yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Dan ketika Sebastian menjauhkan kepalanya, Justine mulai merutuki diri dalam hati. "Waktunya aku pergi, Ojou-sama," kata Sebastian dengan senyum lebar. Sejurus kemudian laki-laki itu pergi. Bertepatan dengan Mey-Rin yang membuka pintu.

"A-ada apa, Ojou-sama?" Mey-Rin terkejut melihat Justine langsung melompat mundur. "A-apakah aku mengejutkanmu?"

Justine menggeleng, sementara tangannya masih terkepal di depan dada, menahan rasa terkejutnya. "Waktunya mandi, ya, Mey-Rin?" Justine tertawa rikuh. "Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Mey-Rin mengangguk. "Yuk, Ojou-sama!" kata Mey-Rin. Ia berjalan mendahului Justine ke kamar mandi di sebelah kamar tidur Justine.

"Jadi Elizabeth benar-benar tidak ikut, ya.." gumam Justine kecewa. Ia naik ke dalam kereta kuda dengan bantuan Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Ciel datar. Setelah Justine masuk, ia melompat ke dalam kereta. Setelah itu Sebastian yang menjadi kusir menjalankan kuda.

"Padahal aku ingin mengobrol semalaman dengannya!" kata Justine lagi.

Ciel tersenyum. "Kau bisa mengobrol semalaman dengan Sebastian, kan, Justine.." gumam Ciel.

Justine menunduk malu. "Apakah itu maksudnya kau membolehkan kami berbagi kamar?" tanya Justine pelan, agar Sebastian tak bisa mendengarnya.

Ciel mengangguk. "Seperti tadi malam, kan?" ia tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Justine. "Tak apa. Kalau menurut tradisi itu dilarang, bagiku dan Sebastian itu tidak masalah. Tidak ada aturan yang berlaku untuk kita." _Tidak ada aturan aneh seperti itu yang berlaku untuk iblis sepertiku dan Sebastian. Juga Justine._

Justine tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kalau begitu." kata Justine ceria. "Karena aku yakin saudara-saudara kita tidak akan menyetujui pernikahanku dengan pelayan."

Ciel menekan jari telunjuknya di bibir Justine. "Jangan bicara begitu, Justine. Aku sendiri pasti akan merestuinya," kata Ciel menenangkan. Kemudian dengan sedih ia menambahkan, "keluarga dekat kita sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya saudara jauh. Dan pendapat mereka tak ada artinya."

Senyum di bibir Justine mengembang. Tepat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah peluru melintas dari jendela mendekati wajahnya. Ciel yang kebetulan sedang menyandar segera menahan peluru dengan jarinya.

"Penyerangan," gumam Ciel sebal.

"Bocchan, jumlah mereka ada ratusan," gumam Sebastian.

Ciel tersenyum sinis. "Jadi sindikat itu memutuskan menyerangku sebelum aku sampai ke markas mereka."

"Aku akan pergi menyerang mereka sekarang!" kata Sebastian.

"Tunggu, Sebastian! Aku akan ikut menyerang," Ciel segera keluar dari kereta. "Justine, kau diam saja di kereta."

Sekejap kemudian Ciel dan Sebastian sudah menghilang.

Justine duduk diam di dalam kereta. Perasaannya bercampur antara takut diserang, dan lega karena Elizabeth tidak jadi ikut. Setidaknya hanya Justine yang terancam sekarang.

Justine segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir pemikiran buruk. "Ciel dan Sebastian pasti akan memberantas mereka semua!" kata Justine meyakinkan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol kaca dilempar ke dalam kereta. Sebelum Justine sadar, botol itu pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan yang langsung menguap menjadi asap berwarna merah jambu. Justine sudah menghirup sedikit, dan sadar bahwa asap itu berbahaya. Namun ketika Justine menutup mulut dan hidungnya, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ciel, _tasuke te_!" gumamnya sebelum pingsan. _Aku tidak ingin mati_.

Justine terbangun dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di kursi. Matanya yang ditutup kain membuatnya tak bisa mengidentifikasi keberadaannya. Tapi suara seseorang didekatnya memberitahunya satu hal. Dia bukan di surga atau pun neraka.

Tapi kenapa dingin sekali? Justine tidak suka dingin.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya suara lembut di dekatnya. "Hannah, bisa kau lepas kain penutup matanya? Aku takut, jika aku yang melakukannya, aku malah akan mencongkel matanya."

Tangan halus mulai membuka kain penutup mata Justine. Ketika kain itu terjatuh ke atas kakinya, mata Justine silau terkena cahaya. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya disiram air dingin.

Justine menatap kesal laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja menyiram wajahnya. "Beraninya kau menculik, mengikat, bahkan menyiram wajahku!" bentak Justine meski kerongkongannya kering. "Kau benar-benar cari mati."

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Alois Trancy itu tertawa. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Ciel Phantomhive!" katanya senang. "Berarti aku menangkap phantomhive yang asli!"

Gadis yang berdiri di samping Justine, memasang wajah datar. Pakaian pelayannya dan kedekatannya dengan Alois Trancy mengingatkan Justine akan hubungannya dengan Sebastian.

"Bodohnya Ciel sibuk menangkap para sindikat itu dan meninggalkan adiknya sendiri," kata Alois lagi. "Aku jadi bosan menunggu sampai dia selesai dengan urusannya."

"Panggil dia!" perintah Hannah. "Kau bisa memanggilnya dan dia akan langsung ke sini!"

Alois tertawa. "Kau benar, Hannah! Gadis itu bisa memanggil Ciel kapan saja karena kontrak itu."

Justine memang tidak mengerti tentang kontrak yang Alois bicarakan. Tapi kalau satu panggilannya bisa membuat Ciel menyusulnya dan langsung disambut bahaya, Justine menolak. Lebih baik dia saja yang tertangkap.

"Aku lupa, Hannah," Alois menunduk kesal. "Dia tak akan pernah memanggil Ciel sekalipun nyawanya terancam."

"Kalau begitu kita siksa?" usul Hannah.

Alois tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingat cara menyiksa orang," katanya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Justine. "Tapi saat ini, mengunyah pipimu yang pucat layaknya bulan membuatku tertarik."

Justine langsung meluruskan kakinya untuk menendang lutut Alois. Dan dengan mudah pula Trancy Hakushaku itu menghindar. Tapi perasaan marahnya bertumbuh seperti rasa marah Justine. "Beraninya kau mengancam seperti itu!" bisik Justine kesal. Dia memperhatikan dua lawannya dengan seksama. Seorang gadis yang membawa pedang berwarna hijau dan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Ciel. "Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. Saat aku bebas aku akan melaporkan ini pada saudaraku!"

Alois tertawa. "Bagaimana caramu bebas dari sini, Lady?" tanyanya sebal. Ia mendorong kursi yang sedang Justine duduki ke belakang. Justine langsung terjatuh dengan sandaran kursi yang menghimpit tangannya. Gadis itu berteriak pelan.

"Sakit bukan?" tanya Alois lembut. "Sampai kapan kau mau menahan siksaanku? Eh, ralat. Yang tadi itu baru pembukaan."

"Pembukaan?" suara dingin dan berat itu langsung memberi secercah harapan pada Justine.

Alois menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sebastian sedang memegangi leher Hannah dengan satu tangan dan memegang pedang Laevateiin di tangan yang lain.

"Kau sudah menyiksanya dengan mengikat dan menyiram wajahnya. Apanya yang pembuka?!" suara Ciel terdengar tepat di belakang Alois. Sedingin pedangnya yang sudah menempel di leher Alois, Ciel berkata, "Bunuh gadis itu, Sebastian!"

"Ee, Bocchan." Sekejap, Sebastian menusuk pedang Laevateiin ke perut Hannah. Perlahan iblis cantik itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ini seperti mimpi bagiku," gumam Ciel lagi. "Kau sudah merubah hidupku dulu. Dan saking muaknya, aku berharap kau hidup kembali agar aku bisa membunuhmu!"

"Aku tersanjung kau mendoakan aku kembali hidup," kata Alois dengan senyum kejam.

Ciel membalas senyuman Alois dengan senyum licik dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang sudah diabaikan Justine. Gadis itu menatap Sebastian yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau cantik sekali," gumam Sebastian. Ia menatap wajah Justine dengan senyum iblis. "Aku sampai menyesal dia melihat ini."

"Melihat ap—" Justine menggigit bibir ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Sebastian adalah kakinya yang terekspos karena gaunnya tersingkap. Ia ingin mendorong gaunnya untuk menutupi kakinya namun tangannya masih terikat di belakang kursi. Justine jadi ingin membunuh Alois yang sudah mendorong kursinya tanpa alasan.

"Biar kurapikan, Ojou-sama." Sebastian berlutut di sebelahnya dan menegakkan kembali kursi yang Justine duduki. Gaun yang Justine kenakan juga jatuh secara perlahan. "Aku tak mau dia melihat ini lebih lama."

Justine tersenyum lega. "Kau posesif sekali, Sebastian!" gumamnya. "Kau juga tidak seharusnya cemburu karena situasi ini!"

Sebastian membuang muka. Tangannya yang tadi sedang membuka ikatan di tangan Justine terhenti. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di hotel, kuikat lagi!" gumamnya sebal. Ia kembali melepas ikatan dengan tidak tulus.

"Justine, tutup matamu!" perintah Ciel. "Sebastian, bawa Justine pergi dari sini!"

Justine menutup matanya dan mendapati tubuhnya digendong Sebastian. Angin menerpa wajahnya tanpa ampun dan sejurus kemudian tubuhnya lebih hangat.

"Kita sudah di dalam kereta, Ojou-sama!" kata Sebastian lembut.

Justine membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dihadapkan suasana kereta yang remang-remang. Hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Sebastian," gumam Justine. "Kenapa Ciel bilang Alois sudah merubah hidupnya? Dan kenapa pula Alois menculikku?"

Nafas Justine tersentak ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. "Apa kah Alois yang mengambil ayah dan ibu kami?" tanya Justine.

"Memang benar," gumam Sebastian. "Tapi Trancy sebelumnya yang menyebabkan hal itu. Dia menyebarkan gosip buruk tenang Phantomhive dan ratu memutuskan memusnahkan keluarga kita. Dan Trancy yang ini, hanya memiliki kebencian mendalam padaku dan Bocchan. Dia mengambil sinar kehidupan Bocchan."

Gambaran rumah yang terbakar memenuhi kepala Justine. Hanya ingatan yang Ciel selipkan di kepalanya tapi gadis itu berpikir itu ingatannya sendiri. Airmata mengalir di pipinya."Aku senang Ciel akan membunuhnya!" kata Justine emosi. "Tapi apa maksudnya sinar kehidupan Bocchan?"

Seseorang menghela nafas di sebelah Justine. Ciel sudah duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Alois menculikmu dan membuatmu lupa ingatan," kata Ciel dengan senyum dingin. "Tapi aku berhasil menemukanmu. Ingatanmu juga sudah kembali, kan? Jadi sinar kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, sudah kembali."

"Puitis sekali," gumam Justine heran. "Ciel berlebihan."

Ciel ternganga. "Apa-apan kau, hah?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Ojou-sama tidak melihat perubahan sikapnya setelah kau kembali," kata Sebastian. "Bocchan tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya."

Justine tertawa. "Aku mengerti, kok!" katanya gembira.

"Bagus lah, kalau kau mengerti!" kata Ciel kesal. Ia menatap keluar jendela. "Sebastian, jalankan kudanya!"

"Yoi."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sebastian, memecah lamunan Justine.

Justine mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi dia arahan ke dada bidang Sebastian yang telanjang. " _Betsuni_."

"Kau memikirkan Alois?" tebak Sebastian. Ia menatap mata Justine, menunggu kejujuran dari gadis itu.

Justine menggeleng. " _Betsuni_ ," katanya lagi.

Sebastian langsung memegang kedua tangan Justine dan memaksa gadis itu telentang di bawah tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu kau memikirkan siapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum iblis. "Aku harap bukan laki-laki."

Justine mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau ternyata memang laki-laki, bagaimana?"

Sebastian menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin menunduk mendekati wajah Justine. "Aku akan marah, kalau begitu!" jawabnya dengan penuh ancaman.

Justine tertawa. "Tapi memang laki-laki yang sedang kupikirkan," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Mata Sebastian berubah merah. Tangannya meremas bagian depan gaun tidur Justine dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuh Justine. "Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin malam," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi sama sekali belum pernah _bermain_. Kau mau mencobanya sekarang?"

Justine mengulum senyum tatkala matanya menantang mata Sebastian, yang membuat perutnya terasa melintir. "Aku sedang memikirkanmu," kata Justine akhirnya. "Karena kau laki-laki, kau boleh marah padaku sekarang."

Sebastian mengerjap bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia memasang senyum puas. "Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan undangan itu!" katanya kemudian.

Justine tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak mengundangmu," bantahnya. "Lagi pula kau lupa ya, janjimu tadi, ketika di tempat Trancy?"

Sebastian memasang senyum puas. Ia senang memiliki kekasih seperti Justine. "Aku tidak lupa," katanya. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Dan sebelumnya aku harus memastikan tidak ada laki-laki lain di pikiranmu."

"Posesif sekali," keluh Justine. Bukan karena dia tidak senang, tapi hanya karena dia ingin Sebastian lebih marah. "Aku penasaran apa kah kekasihmu sebelumnya senang dengan sifatmu."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih sebelumnya," kata Sebastian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Justine heran.

Sebastian menatap bibir bawah Justine yang sudah gadis itu gigit tanpa ia sadari. "Aku.. Betsuni."

Justine mengerjap sesaat. "Kau menggunakan kata itu untuk membalasku, ya?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ee.." jawab Sebastian santai. Ia turun dari ranjang untuk meraih gaun tidur Justine yang tadi dia lempar ke lantai, kemudian menarik ujung salah satu benangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah mengikat wanita menggunakan benang sebelumnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mu nanti."

"Asalkan kau tidak membunuhnya, itu tidak masalah." Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan halus terdengar di belakang Sebastian. Bisikan yang ia yakini berasal dari mulut Claude, iblis yang pernah ia bunuh demi mendapatkan jiwa Ciel.

Dengan panik, Justine menarik selimut hingga menutupi mulutnya. "Dia siapa, Sebastian?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia menatap tajam orang berkacamata yang mengenakan baju pelayan itu.

Tanpa menoleh, Sebastian menjawab, "Claude, teman lama."

Justine langsung lega. Tapi perasaan kesal mulai merambat di hatinya karena malam intimnya bersama Sebastian diinterupsi.

"Aku sering membunuh orang dengan jaring laba-labaku yang lebih kurang setipis benang," lanjut Claude. "Aku harap kau tidak membunuhnya."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis tatkala Claude melompat dari tepi jendela, ke dalam kamar. "Memangnya kenapa kau berharap aku tidak membunuhnya?"

Kacamata Claude berkilat sesaat. "Dia manusia yang kau cintai, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam. Dia tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Manusia yang sanggup membuat iblis mencintainya, benar-benar iblis!" puji Claude.

"Kau juga menganggapnya iblis, ya, Claude?" Justine terkejut. "Dan terimakasih sudah mengatakan aku _benar-benar iblis_. Soalnya aku ini memang bangsawan iblis, lho! Meski banyak yang tidak menyadarinya." Justine bermaksud menyinggung tentang julukan Phantomhive.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau cari di sini?" tanya Sebastian pada Claude. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa kenalan iblisnya itu bisa selamat setelah ia menusuknya dengan pedang Laevateiin dulu, tapi memutuskan mengenyampingkan hal itu. Setidaknya sampai Justine tertidur.

"Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kalian membunuh Hannah dan Alois," aku Claude.

"Kau marah karena Ciel membunuhnya (Alois)?"

Claude menggeleng. "Aku tidak menganggapnya tuanku lagi," katanya. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Karena kulihat kau punya mainan baru."

Sebastian melirik Justine yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," katanya pelan. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Justine ketika ia tidak membantah Claude. Tapi sepertinya Justine santai saja dibilang mainan. Gadis itu memang _masochist_ atau apa?!

"Kau mau ikut bermain denganku?" pertanyaan Sebastian itu, sebenarnya lebih ditujukan pada Justine daripada Claude. Dan Claude sendiri diam saja, seolah mengerti pikiran Sebastian.

Justine menggigit bibir. "Ka-kali ini aku tidak mengerti 'permainan' macam apa yang kau katakan," katanya pada kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum sadis itu. "Me-memangnya permainan macam apa yang bisa dimainkan bertiga?"

"Permainan yang tadinya hendak kulakukan berdua saja denganmu," jawab Sebastian santai.

Justine ternganga. "Nggak mungkin!" katanya keras. "I-itu kan hanya bisa dima-mainkan berdua saja!"

Sebastian dan Claude menahan senyum. Bagaimana mungkin gadis polos, lemah, dan penakut seperti Justine bisa mencintai iblis. Benar-benar bukan pilihan aman.

"Sepertinya kau menolak," kata Sebastian, pura-pura kecewa.

Justine menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya merasa aneh jika ada orang luar yang ikut dalam permainan kita," jelasnya. "Kau tidak cemburu, ya?"

"Kadar cemburuku lebih rendah daripada ketika kau bersama manusia," ujar Sebastian. "Lagi pula aku penasaran kau bisa tahan dengan laba-laba atau tidak."

Justine mencengkram ujung selimutnya. Kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang ketakutan. "Aku tidak takut pada laba-laba, tahu!" teriaknya dengan suara gemetar.

"Kau yakin aku boleh bermain dengannya?" bisik Claude. "Kelihatannya dia sangat takut pada laba-laba."

Sebastian menggeleng. "Asal jangan membunuhnya," gumamnya.

Ciel baru kembali dari pestanya (melenyapkan sindikat), ketika mendengar desahan tertahan Justine. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar hotel Justine dan merasakan keberadaan iblis lain di kamar itu.

 _Benar-benar mengesalkan. Dia selalu berbuat seenaknya._ Omel Ciel dalam hati. Ia ingin menghentikan tindakan apapun yang Sebastian lakukan pada adiknya, namun akhirnya mengurungkan niat. Ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan meraih telepon. Berniat menghubungi tunangannya, Elizabeth.

Tentu saja ia bisa menyebrangi prancis sampai ke Inggris, mengunjungi rumah Elizabeth dalam waktu singkat. Tapi dia tak mau tunangannya itu terkejut.

"Halo, Lizzy. Ini Ciel."

Suara Elizabeth yang mengantuk langsung menyahut. "Halo, Ciel. Ada apa menelepon?"

Ciel tersenyum. "Tumben sekali kau yang mengangkat teleponnya. Kemana pelayanmu?"

Elizabeth menguap. "Dia sudah tertidur. Dan ayahku masih bersama rekan kerjanya. Mungkin hanya aku yang terjaga di rumah ini."

"Keberatan kalau aku datang?" kata itu melompat begitu saja dari mulut Ciel ketika dia berpikir rumah Elizabeth sedang tidak aman. Apalagi saat ayah Elizabeth tidak ada, entah apa yang bisa Elizabeth dan pelayannya lakukan untuk menghadang penyusup.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Elizabeth nyaris berteriak karena terkejut.

"Aku.. mungkin rindu," jawab Ciel asal-asalan. "Keberatan kalau aku datang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi.." Elizabeth ragu-ragu. "Bukankah kau sedang di Perancis, Ciel?"

"Aku sudah kembali kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Elizabeth akhirnya. "Aku mau membangunkan Paula. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu!" kata Ciel ketika Elizabeth hendak menutup telepon. "Jangan bangunkan siapa pun. Tunggu saja aku di kamarmu."

"Eh, kenapa? Ya sudah lah.. sampai jumpa, Ciel!"

Dan sambungan pun langsung terputus.

Ciel menarik nafas panjang. Saat ia menghembuskannya, tubuhnya sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Sebastian merengut saat menyadari keberadaan Ciel sudah raib dari radarnya. Ia menatap pintu dengan kesal seolah sedang menatap tuannya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya Justine heran ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sebastian. Claude pun ikut heran.

Sebastian menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. "Kau sudah lelah, Ojou-sama?"

Justine mengerjap. Ternyata Sebastian sudah kembali menjadi pelayan.

Justine mengangguk. "Saat ini aku hanya ingin tidur di dekatmu."

"Sayang sekali, aku harus melayani Bocchan dulu. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku kembali," kata Sebastian dengan wajah datar.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu," Claude langsung menawarkan diri.

Sebastian tersenyum sinis. "Tidak perlu," katanya. "Diam lah di sini dan temani Justine." _Sementara aku akan mengerjar Bocchan-ku_.

Claude mengerti kata yang tak terucapkan Sebastian itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sana cepat. Justine tak akan senang menunggu."

"Terimakasih," ucap Sebastian. Kemudian sambil mengenakan pakaian secepat kilat, ia berkata pada Justine, "Permisi, Ojou-sama."

"Tunggu, Sebastian!"

Sebastian menoleh sebal ke arah gadis yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya, menghentikan pergerakannya. "Ada apa lagi, Justine?" tanyanya dingin. Matanya juga berubah menjadi sangat merah. "Aku sedang buru-buru."

Justine langsung tertunduk. "Aku hanya mau bilang 'hati-hati'," gumamnya.

Sebastian mengerjap. "Aku bukannya pergi untuk bertarung," katanya dengan suara yang agak melunak. "Sampai nanti. Jaga baik-baik tubuhmu untukku, oke!"

"A-apa?!" Amarah Justine langsung meluap bersamaan dengan kehadiran Sebastian yang lenyap dari ruangan itu.

"Mungkin maksudnya 'jiwa'mu," ucap Claude.

Justine menatapnya heran, kemudian menyadari Claude sedang menjilat bibir.

To be continued


End file.
